


囚爱

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan





	囚爱

“头好疼，嘶～”周九良在头痛中醒来，入眼的是无边的黑暗，周九良想起自己是刚刚回到家不久就被一个人用什么东西给捂住嘴巴了，然后就意识就昏迷了。不过这里什么地方。这时，一声“吱”响起，随后房间的灯突然亮起，周九良被突兀亮起来的灯闪了一下眼睛。

他用手挡着刺眼的灯光，逐渐适应了光线，看着声音来源的方向望去，眼中的瞳孔一阵收缩，周九良有点不敢相信说:“是你!”孟鹤堂看着坐在床上的周九良，嘴角微微上扬，语气愉快地说:“是啊，是我。小可爱～”周九良刚想下床问孟鹤堂为什么把自己带到这个地方，就被脚上的链子给绊倒了，重重地摔倒在床上。

周九良闷哼一声，便爬起来看着自己脚上的链子，皱着眉头转过头看着孟鹤堂说:“您这是什么意思？”孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴唇，心情格外舒畅，温温柔柔地说:“当然是怕你跑啊！”孟鹤堂快步走到周九良的面前，用手轻轻抬起周九良的脸，迫使周九良的眼睛看着自己，语气轻飘飘地说:“有关你的一切我都知道啊，关于你是不是警方的人……还有那批货是怎么被警方查到的，小可爱，我都看见了哦!”周九良猛的抬起头，看着孟鹤堂的眼神逐渐变得危险，反问道:“你是谁？你在说什么？我怎么听不懂。”

孟鹤堂嗤笑一声，没给周九良反应的机会猛的吻上了周九良的唇，带着粗鲁又有一点惩罚性在其中。周九良瞪大了眼睛 脑子有点蒙，孟鹤堂捂住了周九良的眼睛，轻声说道:“有没有人跟你说过，接吻的时候要闭上眼吗？”孟鹤堂的唇渐渐往下移，到了周九良的喉结轻轻的舔舐一下，周九良止不住的颤抖了一下，用尽力气推开了孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂被推的退后了一步，孟鹤堂歪了歪头看着喘着粗气的周九良，轻轻地笑了起来说:“你知道吗？你是第一个推我的人，不过我喜欢。”孟鹤堂缓缓走到周九良的身边，在周九良的耳边轻轻地吹着气，语气轻佻地说:“呵，我真想看你在我身下承欢的样子啊，你可能不知道我的名字，我是孟鹤堂，不过我更喜欢你叫我主人。”话音刚落，孟鹤堂伸手将周九良的双手绑在床头，掰开周九良紧闭的嘴丢进去一个小药丸，在周九良来不及吐出来的时候小药丸已经化掉了。

周九良挣扎着想要把药丸吐出来，质问着孟鹤堂:“你喂了我什么？你想干什么？”孟鹤堂看着周九良渐渐变红的脸，嘴里说着:“当然是一点让你舒服的东西，感觉到了吗？”周九良的意识渐渐陷入了混乱，呼吸逐渐变得急促，周九良晃了晃脑袋，下了狠手咬着自己的下唇。

孟鹤堂轻笑了声看着周九良的动作，手游走在周九良的身上到处点着火，周九良的反应越来越大，他的眼底的清明不复存在，只剩下满眼的情欲，“嘶～”的一声，周九良身上的衬衫被孟鹤堂给大力撕开，露出了由于药的反应导致变得粉红的皮肤，孟鹤堂吹了吹口哨，心情颇好地说:“呵，还要抗拒吗？我看你的样子很渴望啊。”

孟鹤堂见周九良仍是强忍着欲望，手抚摸上周九良的乳头轻轻地揉捏着，周九良从未想过自己会如此敏感，忍不住呻吟出声:“嗯～啊～”孟鹤堂拿起转动着的假阳具，在周九良的面前来回的晃着，“是不是很想让它满足你呢？”

孟鹤堂的手渐渐的像周九良的下身摸去，细长的手指灵活的解开他的裤子，看到了隔着内裤就已经突起的分身，孟鹤堂脱下周九良的内裤，内裤的边缘刮着他的分身，“呃啊～”周九良的身体微微的颤抖，充满欲望的呻吟从他的口中蹦出来，“这样就受不了了？那这个呢？”孟鹤堂抬头笑着看向周九良，低头含住周九良的分身，婴儿手臂粗细一样的假阳具全部没入周九良的菊穴，直直的顶到了周九良的菊心

“啊！”周九良的腰向上拱着，自己的分身深深的进入到孟鹤堂的喉咙里面，周九良被太多的快感刺激着，抓着床单的手渐渐的松开，粉红色的唇边流出些许银丝，孟鹤堂吐出周九良的分身，用手握住，快速的律动着，“舒服吗？小可爱～”周九良的脚趾向下勾去，上身挣扎着“要～要去了啊～”滚烫的精液释放在孟鹤堂的手心，周九良被快感笼罩着，渐渐的昏了过去

“哗……”一盆冷水浇到了周九良的身上，周九良悠悠的转醒，看着坐在对面的孟鹤堂，“小可爱～因为太爽而晕过去的，你可是我见过的第一个呢～我可真是越来越喜欢你了，不过，咱们该干点正事了……”孟鹤堂捏起周九良的下巴，看着因为备受屈辱而湿润的眼眶，心里不由得有些暗爽，“为什么会少一批货”捏着周九良下巴的手开始用力，疼的周九良皱起了眉头，孟鹤堂低下头在周九良的耳边轻声说道:“嗯～你是不想说吗？宝贝儿～”周九良哑着声音说:“你在说什么，我不知道。”话音未落。

孟鹤堂猛的咬上了周九良的下巴，随后暗哑着嗓子说:“呵 ，不说是么？我可要拿出我的小可爱们了，宝贝儿。”孟鹤堂从柜子中拿出一条皮鞭轻轻地拂过周九良赤裸的身体，看着周九良的身体微微颤抖着，猛的抽了周九良一鞭。

周九良身上被抽出一道红肿的印子，吃痛地叫出了声:“啊～”孟鹤堂在周九良的身上慢慢游走寻找着周九良的敏感点，周九良的身上接二连三的出现一道又一道的鞭痕，身上的皮肤渐渐渗出血。孟鹤堂看着周九良身上的鞭痕，朝着周九良的耳朵轻轻地吹了一口气，慢慢地吻住周九良的耳垂吮吸着，周九良的药性还没有过，身体渐渐又起了反应，孟鹤堂低头看着逐渐勃起的分身，“小可爱～你怎么这么敏感呢～”周九良备受屈辱的眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来，“我没有……我没有……”

孟鹤堂轻轻地握住周九良的欲望，感受周九良的欲望在自己的手中变得粗大，勾起嘴角对周九良说:“宝贝儿，需要我帮你吗？”周九良一脸抗拒着孟鹤堂，泪水止不住地流下:“不……不要……你……到底想要干什么？”孟鹤堂眼神一变，冷哼一声说:“怎么？你不想吗？我看你可是很渴望的。”说完，用手慢慢探入周九良的菊穴，虽然被假阳具扩张过，但是还是那么的紧致，咬住孟鹤堂的手指不放，“宝贝儿，你感觉到了吗？你的身体是在欢迎我呢。”孟鹤堂笑着说，紧接着又探入第二根手指，周九良不安地扭动着身体，想要阻止孟鹤堂的侵入,但是还是无力反抗。

周九良喘着粗气哑着嗓子说:“你……把我……带到这个……地方干什么?”孟鹤堂褪下自己的裤子，将周九良翻过身来对着自己，孟鹤堂挺身一入进入周九良的身体，周九良被突如其来贯穿，刺激到周九良的神经，孟鹤堂的龟头摩擦着周九良的菊穴，呻吟声响起:“嗯～啊～你～”孟鹤堂一下又一下地撞击着周九良，快感铺天盖地袭来，周九良断断续续的呻吟着，渐渐陷入了天堂。

周九良醒来后发现自己仍在那个昏暗的房间，他试图发出声音:“啊……”却嘶哑的不成样子，周九良试着动了动身子，身上充满了酸涩感。周九良闭上了眼沉思着:他的手还在绑在床头，脚脖上还有这链子。周九良明白自己是被人给发现了，带到这个地方，昨天的那个男人自己曾经见过，他一遍又一遍的回忆着自己到底是哪里出  
现了差错。

这时门又响了，周九良睁开眼朝着门的方向看去，孟鹤堂走了进来微笑着看向周九良，慢慢地说:“早上好，我的宝贝儿，昨天你昏过去了，啊呀，宝贝儿看来你的体力不够啊。”周九良直视着孟鹤堂的眼睛，沙哑着声音说:“我知道您想干什么，无非就是问我那批货的位置，我是不会说的!”孟鹤堂抬起手指轻声地嘘了一下，漫不经心地说:“不，那批货对我来说不是那么重要了，现在我只对你感兴趣。”孟鹤堂走到周九良的身边，看着周九良脖子上的吻痕，心情十分愉快，从口袋里掏出一条项圈要给周九良戴上，周九良抗拒着孟鹤堂的动作试图做着挣扎，周九良朝着孟鹤堂的手腕发狠咬了一口，孟鹤堂的眉头一皱还是给周九良戴上了项圈。

孟鹤堂没有理睬自己手腕上的伤痕，歪着头看着周九良的脖颈上的项圈，“真好看！宝贝儿，乖乖的在家等我，你不要想着离开这个地方，知道吗？”他伏下身子在周九良的唇边轻啄一口，周九良瞪着孟鹤堂眼中闪着不知名的光，孟鹤堂又说:“哦，对了，宝贝儿，希望你会喜欢!”说完就脱下周九良的裤子露出有些红肿的菊穴，拿出一根假阳具不带着润滑的深深塞入周九良的菊穴，周九良身体颤了颤，咬紧下唇不让呻吟声从自己的口中发出。

孟鹤堂调着假阳具的频率，温温柔柔地对周九良说:“宝贝儿，等我回来啊！”说完就走到门口，对着守在门口的两个手下漫不经心地说:“看好他，记得给他点东西吃。”手下连连点头，孟鹤堂迈着步子从地下室离开。

其中一个人听着屋里的动静，咽了咽口水说:“哎，我说林哥，老板的意思是不是把那屋里的人交给我们处置?”那个被他称为林哥的男人，回答道:“应该是，你看老板以前带回来的人不都是过了一夜然后就交给咱哥俩了嘛？但是这个估计老板另有安排，老五你个傻子别乱动这个人。”老五敷衍地点了点头，那个林哥也不知道老五听没听进去，又说了一句:“我给你说，你要是动了他你得小心点，老板的脾气你又不是不知道。”老五嘿嘿地笑着说:“我知道，哥。”林哥拍了拍老五的肩膀说:“那行，我有事出去一趟，你看好他。”说完就离开了。

周九良咬着自己的下唇，忍受着假阳具在自己体内的律动，一下又一下的摩擦着菊穴的内壁，撞击着身体的最深处，刺激着周九良的神经。“嗯～啊～”细碎的呻吟声从周九良的口中溢出。门外的人听见周九良断断续续的呻吟声，按捺不住内心的欲望悄悄地推开了门，看见床上躺着的周九良淫乱的下体，慢慢地走到周九良的身边看着九良满脸欲望的表情，挑起他的下巴，“新玩具啊，不如，先满足满足我”老五咽了咽口水，看着眼前活色生香的一幕，一把抓住了周九良的手腕。

周九良已经被身体中的欲望给吞噬，抬起头看着抓住自己手腕的男人，声音中带着一丝情欲沙哑地问:“你……你想干什么？放开我!”但毫无震慑力。老五解开了周九良手腕上的绳子子，就要吻上周九良的唇，周九良挣扎着不让老五给得逞，老五站起身子将皮带给取下来，狠狠地朝着周九良裸露在外的皮肤抽了上去，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说道:“妈的，老子上你你还不愿意!”

老五掐住了周九良的脖子，周九良挣扎的拍打着老五的胳膊，老五腾出一只手给了周九良一巴掌，“啪……”一声清脆的巴掌声在房间传开，周九良被打得有点发蒙，嘴角流出一丝血迹，老五脱下裤子握住自己的欲望就要冲撞进去，从背后传来一阵脚步声，有个声音说:“呦，干嘛呐？”老五以为是那个林哥来了，头也不抬的说:“哎，哥，你来了，快帮我摁住这个小骚货，TMD，还敢反抗。” 

那个声音又说道:“呦，你回头看看。”老五听了这句话边回头边说:“哎，哥你……”就看到孟鹤堂站在他身后，把枪口对准自己大惊失色地说:“老板，你不能……”只听见孟鹤堂冷冷地说:“碰了我的人。”老五的身子软趴趴的倒在了地上，孟鹤堂摸了摸手中的枪，喊道:“把尸体带出去。”说完就有人走了进来带着尸体离开。

孟鹤堂让守在门口的手下离开后，自己走到门前带上了门，看着周九良脸上的红肿和脖子上的掐痕，心里一阵抽痛轻轻地抚摸上周九良的脸说:“九良，抱歉我来晚了。”周九良抬眼看了一眼孟鹤堂，张了张嘴想要说着什么，却陷入了昏迷之中。孟鹤堂看着周九良在自己面前昏迷，心中仿佛缺了一角急急忙忙地喊人道:“快，叫家庭医生来!”

孟鹤堂坐在周九良的床边，回想着医生跟她说的话:“病人，只是耗费精力和体力太多了，再加上许久没有进食所以才会晕倒的，等病人醒来后吃一些流食比较好。”孟鹤堂自嘲地笑了笑想:自己不过只是把他当做玩具罢了。  
床上的周九良吐出一句话:“水……”孟鹤堂急忙倒了一些水给周九良喂下去，看着周九良的表情变得好受一点了，就站起身理理衣服朝着门外走去，孟鹤堂站在大厅中央背对着自己别墅里的人，笑着说:“这个事，我不希望出现第二次，不要问我为什么，如果有人想要挑战我的底线，请来试一试。”虽然孟鹤堂笑着但是他的笑未达到眼底。

孟鹤堂回到了房间看着周九良已经醒来，周九良正在摸着自己脖子上的项圈，低着头不知道在想着什么，孟鹤堂倚在墙上，突然开口道:“宝贝儿，看来项圈你很喜欢啊。”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，一字一句地说:“孟先生，我不知道您把我带到这个地方的目的，但是我请您把我送回去。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，走到周九良的身边看着周九良身上被自己留下的痕迹，轻声说:“不不不，我是不会放你走的，你也是很享受这个过程的不是吗？”说完再周九良的耳边轻轻吹着气，周九良的身体因为敏感而微微颤抖着。

孟鹤堂笑着说:“宝贝儿，你也太敏感了，放心，我最近是不会碰你的。不过，你要在这里好好待着哦!我每天都回来看你的～”周九良瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信的看着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂还是那副人畜无害的样子，慢慢走到门前无声地说了一句:再见，宝贝儿。

——————————————————  
这依旧是个分界线  
—————————————————— 

周九良在这个地方已经待了四个月，两个月来他没有和组织取得过一点联系 ，孟鹤堂也兑现了自己的承诺除了那两天从来没有碰过自己，但是自己也没有出去过一次。

周九良正想着入神，就被孟鹤堂给拥入怀中两人唇齿相接，一吻结束后，周九良躺在孟鹤堂的怀中喘着气，孟鹤堂吻了吻周九良的发旋轻声问道:“周宝宝，你想出去吗？”周九良眼睛一亮随后又黯淡了下去没有吱声，孟鹤堂有点使坏的说:“宝贝儿，你求求我，我就带你去。”周九良觉得这几个月以来，自己都没有跟组织取得过联系，必须要出去。周九良慢慢地开口说:“求你了。”孟鹤堂笑着说:“我需要贿赂，周宝宝，只接受美色”周九良沉默了一会，主动地亲了一下孟鹤堂的唇，立马退后。孟鹤堂一把揽过周九良加深了这个吻。

周九良跟着孟鹤堂下了车，看着外面的世界心里有点酸涩，抿着唇不说话，孟鹤堂拉过周九良的手说:“宝贝儿，走吧。”周九良慢慢地跟着孟鹤堂走进了商城，孟鹤堂不喜欢被人跟着的感觉，他自己带着周九良慢慢走着逛着，不一会就买了一堆东西。孟鹤堂对着周九良温柔地笑着说:“周宝宝，走吧！”周九良闷闷地答应了一声，周九良也想离开但是以这几个月的接触，孟鹤堂是一个把自己藏的很深的人，周九良看不透他。

孟鹤堂带着周九良走到了门口，正要出门的时候，迎面走过来一个人突然撞到了周九良一下，周九良一个踉跄差点栽倒，孟鹤堂把周九良围在怀中看着那个陌生人，眼里充满了戒备。那个人慌忙陪着笑脸说:“对不起对不起 我有急事真的!”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼，低下头问着周九良:“没事吧？周宝宝。”周九良摇了摇头说:  
“我没事!”孟鹤堂见周九良没有什么事，就带着周九良从商场离开。

在这四个月里，周九良逐渐可以自己在房间里活动，但是他的房间仍然存在着许多摄像头，孟鹤堂还在周九良浴室里装了摄像头，在周九良的百般说服下，孟鹤堂把浴室的摄像头给卸掉了。

周九良回到房间拿起衣服就往浴室里面走，把淋浴头打开就在一旁，周九良从自己脱下来的衣服上找到了一个微型定位仪，周九良知道警方要收网了，撞他那个人是自己的师兄，同时周九良也知道孟鹤堂在这个组织的分量不轻，他非常仔细的将这个定位仪塞到了一个隐蔽的地方。就像往常一样若无其事地洗好澡出去。周九良坐在床上眼中闪过太多不知名的色彩，头发上的水一滴一滴滴落在床上。

孟鹤堂进来的时候看着周九良的头发滴着水，找到一条浴巾动作轻柔地给周九良擦着头发，周九良倚在孟鹤堂的怀中，忽然转过头看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，四目相对。周九良近乎主动的吻上了孟鹤堂的唇，将孟鹤堂推倒在床上，孟鹤堂望着周九良的样子，翻过身将主动权掌握在了自己的手中。

两天后，当孟鹤堂得知这个消息的时候，警察已经在已经开始包围孟鹤堂的庄园，孟鹤堂找到周九良，快速地说:“周宝宝，走吧，这个地方不能待了，我带你去另外一个地方。”周九良异常的乖巧跟着孟鹤堂离开。这时警察已经潜入了孟鹤堂的庄园陆续把一些小成员给逮捕了，孟鹤堂带着周九良走到了停机坪的附近，转身给另外一个人说事情，在他背后的周九良拿着一把刀刺进了孟鹤堂的后腰，孟鹤堂慢慢地转过身放任着鲜血留下来，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，孟鹤堂朝着周九良还是那样温柔地笑了，倒在周九良的怀中笑着说:“九良，我……我可能不会逃脱了吧，毕……毕竟我的心已经在你身上了”孟鹤堂眼中的色彩渐渐消失，周九良看着孟鹤堂的眉眼，近似虔诚的吻上了孟鹤堂的眼角，内心道:我也爱你，但是我忘不了我的身份，先生，不要怪我，还有先生，你在黄泉路上慢一点走。周九良从孟鹤堂的手中拿出孟鹤堂的枪，对准自己的太阳穴闭上了眼。


End file.
